FA: Walking with an Angell
by falling into heaven
Summary: Jess and Don have an unconventional meeting to say the least... first in a series of 'FA' oneshots.


**Hey all!**

**This is the forest in my 'FA' series. I love this pairing, and am so SO mad at the writers! You killed my favourite character!!**

**Anywho, I'll let you get on with the story. Format belongs to Lacythedemonicduck – you rule, Cassandra! Seriously.**

**Anna :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned CSI:NY, she wouldn't be dead, 'kay? **

* * *

Detective Don Flack was a skirt-chaser.

At least that's what the other detectives in his unit said.

He didn't bother to deny it. Everyone knew he liked variety, and appreciated an attractive woman when he saw one. Didn't make him a bad person.

He loved summer. Hot weather meant he could walk down the street with only his shirt on, with his badge at his hip.

It felt good.

Flack grinned as an attractive woman began walking in front of him.

Her long dark hair fell about a third of the way down her back in soft waves, and she walked with a confident air, her hips swaying slightly as she strode purposefully ahead.

He loped lazily behind her, the grin spreading further as they progressed a couple of blocks.

Suddenly without warning, she spun round to face him.

"I'll give you two choices. You either stop following me and staring at my ass or I hurt you badly. You're choice." Her voice was low and sexy. In his opinion, anyway.

"Lotta talk for a girl," Don smirked, hand casually covering his badge.

"I warned ya."

To his surprise, she simply turned round and carried on walking.

Don had two choices as far as _he _could see. Either do as the woman said and turn round – taking ten extra minutes to get to the precinct when he was already a loittle late, or carry on walking and risk injury.

He picked the latter.

They walked without interruption or any need for an ambulance for ten minutes. As Flack turned the corner, the woman pushed him back against the wall of the cafe.

"I warned you," She growled.

"And we're going in the same direction," he pointed out fairly.

"You were staring at my ass."

"I stare at a lot of asses."

"Really? What d'ya think of mine?"

Flack grinned. "Not bad."

She glared at him. "Right, I'm gonna be straight with you here. I'm a cop, and I could arrest you right now. Harassment is a felony, y'know."

He did know. He _should _know. It was his _job _to know. He beamed at her. "You got it, officer. I'm sorry for being so inconsiderate."

She nodded in relief. "Well, I guess you were going in the same direction so I'll grab a coffee, and you better not follow me..."

He tried not to stare as she stormed away, her step still retaining the bounce that had gotten him hooked in the first place.

_A cop, huh? _He thought with interest. _I wonder..._

Shaking his head, he grinned for the fifth time in fifteen minutes as he restarted his walk to the precinct.

* * *

"S'up, Flack?" Martinez nodded his head at the younger detective. At fourty years old, Martinez was everything Don aspired to be personality-wise and everything he feared in the looks department. Time, a career as a cop and a few too many doughnuts had taken it's toll on the jolly detective, but had not affected his cheerful attitude and positive opinion on mankind – a rare trait in a seasoned police officer.

Flack shrugged. "Not much."

"That new cop arriving today then?"

"How the hell should I know, Martinez? I barely know what shift I'm workin'."

"I'd gathered that from your late arrivals," came the reply from behind Flack.

He spun round to see his captain, stood with raised eyebrows.

"Uh, sorry Captain. A little problem on the way in."

Captain Hill raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Hey, Captain – what time's this new cop arriving?" Johnson called from the other side of the squadroom.

"In about half an hour. Flack – you stay here today – I'm assigning you to be her partner."

There were several wolf-whistles and heckles as the use of the word _'her' _registered in the all-male squadroom.

"Hey!" Hill shouted. "You all better behave yourselves. She graduated top in her class at the academy and from what I've heard and read, has a bit of a reputation for her temper. 'Limited tolerance for bullshit', as she put it."

Flack groaned.

Martinez smirked. "Flack baby, you're screwed."

"Call me 'baby' one more time an' I won't be responsible for my actions..." Don threatened, fully intending to carry it through.

Hill headed through to his office, pausing only to make a suggestion. "Call me if she arrives, and whatever you do – don't stare at her ass. She really doesn't like that."

Flack chuckled to himself.

Johnson grimaced. "I don't fancy being on the wrong end of her temper..."

"Then stay well away from her, Scottie."

* * *

"Heads up!" Johnson called as he stared through the door.

Flack decided to make a swift exit, and ducked through the restroom door. Best not give her a chance to hate him before they were introduced.

"You're safe, Flack." Martinez called, and Flack could hear the laughter in his voice. "She's with Hill in his office."

"Eh, well I don't exactly have the face girls want to work with, y'know?" He said, emerging sheepishly. "Jump into bed with, maybe..."

"You're so full of it, y'know that Don?" A detective rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but you're practically overflowing with it Grahame."

Their heads snapped round as Hill's door opened. He was leading out an attractive woman about the same age as Flack, maybe a year younger if you looked past the wise eyes and confident air. Her long dark hair fell about a third of the way down her back and her hips swayed slightly as she walked.

Her dark eyes homed in on Flack, and she glared at him. "You..."

Flack grimaced.

"So this is the problem you ran into before work?" Martinez grinned, clearly enjoying Don's discomfort.

"I – uh..."

"Stared at my ass." She finished coldly.

Johnson guffawed loudly. "Ya didn't Donnie boy. Tell me ya didn't..."

"I did," he mumbled.

Hill closed his eyes briefly, before regaining his composure. "I take it you two have met then."

"Uh, briefly."

"Well, let's do this properly. Don, this is Detective Angell. Angell, this is Detective Don Flack, first grade homicide detective with the NYPD. You tow have something in common-"

They glanced at him dubiously.

"You both have a common heritage."

Hill left them to work out what he meant.

"So uh, Angell – you got a first name?"

"Not that you need to know." She said coldly.

"Listen, I really am sorry about this morning. It was rude of me – and well, I won't go as far to say out of character, as that would be a lie – but unprofessional and rude, certainly." He informed her.

Angell was surprised to find herself believing him. It was in her nature _not _to trust what anyone – specifically men – said to her, but Flack seemed genuine.

"Sure, I guess we can start over." She relented, allowing him a small smile.

"So, before we get called out, how about I show you the local cop haunts? I know a mean bagel shop..."

Angell beamed at him. "Good. I ain't eaten since yesterday..."

Martinez shook his head as Flack lead Angell out of the room.

_Jammy bastard..._

* * *

**Reviews = love = new story posted...**


End file.
